It is widely recognized that information technology can improve medical care and patient[unreadable] safety, but questions remain about how best to achieve this. The proposed research will[unreadable] provide important results about how to integrate decision support into clinical practices to[unreadable] improve the quality and safety of medication management for persons with chronic[unreadable] illness.[unreadable] This proposal describes a program to investigate the feasibility and impact of novel[unreadable] approaches to clinician decision support in multidisciplinary ambulatory care,[unreadable] emphasizing high-risk transitions of care. We have developed technology to support[unreadable] shared medication management for persons with chronic conditions. We will use this[unreadable] health information technology to facilitate clinician decision making and improve[unreadable] outcomes for patients and providers in the management of chronic conditions.[unreadable] Specifically, in this project we will develop and evaluate: 1) Meaningful presentation:[unreadable] Enhance clinician cognitive performance in medication management tasks by exploiting[unreadable] the underlying semantics of medication lists to improve the organization and[unreadable] presentation of medication list information; 2) Assisted reconciliation: Implement[unreadable] medication list management tools that are integrated into clinician-specific and taskspecific[unreadable] workflows to support medication reconciliation, at high-risk transitions as well as[unreadable] in ongoing ambulatory care; 3) Distributed decision support: Increase the[unreadable] effectiveness of medication management activities of clinicians in multiple roles by[unreadable] improving their coordination and communication through the use of shared medication[unreadable] management tools; 4) Web-based clinical decision support: Employ evolving[unreadable] standards and architectures to link external, machine actionable, evidence-based clinical[unreadable] information in context-appropriate and user-appropriate ways to support shared[unreadable] medication management by clinicians practicing in ambulatory settings.[unreadable] We expect improvements in medication management by providing the means to[unreadable] effectively share medication information, by sharing the benefit of corrections or[unreadable] improvements to the regimen made by any team member but visible to all the others,[unreadable] and by providing clinicians using the system with access to evidence based information[unreadable] at the time and place it is needed.